te casaras conmigo! quieras o no!
by melilove
Summary: una pelirosa de 5 años testaruda le dice a su futuro marido que se casara con ella , aceptara o no! por favor lean :D


_Capitulo unico_

.

.

.

Una niña de unos 5 años se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha, una ciudad apartada de Japón, en compañía de su madre pero se adentran a una panadería que se encontraba por allí comprando unos panes rellenos y bocadillos para el té de la tarde una vez hecho la compra retoman su rumbo adentrándose en la zona tranquila y ostentosa de la ciudad al frenar en una casa bastante bonita y amplia al llegar frente a la puerta tocan el timbre que rápidamente es atendido por una sonriente pelinegra

Buenas tardes Mebuki, Sakura-chan pasen por favor – Mebuki una mujer rubia con una hermosa cabellera y una belleza deslumbrante toma tirando de la mano de la pequeña niña en sus brazos, una pelirosa con enormes ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre, solo que los de la pequeña son verde jade un color único en ella , viste un bonito vestido sencillo pero de preciosos detalles que le quedaba a su medida – hace poco llegaron Sasuke e Itachi de jugar han venido con Naruto el hijo de Kushina

Oh esos pequeños revoltosos juntos son terribles – Mebuki al observar a su hija que mira hacia las escaleras – porque no vas a buscarlos cielo? Jueguen un rato en lo que Mikoto y yo hablamos

Am no está bien madre, quiero estar aquí – dijo la niña tomando uno de los panes rellenos que compraron con su madre – Mikoto-san podría darme un poco de leche por favor

La pelinegra al ver a la niña que la mira con inocencia se inclina hacia adelante abrazándola y refregando su mejilla con la de la pelirosa que tiene una gotita en la cabeza, separándose de la niña – claro que si Saku-chan ahora mismo te traeré esa leche corazón

La madre de la pelirosa mira con una gota de sudor a su amiga pelinegra que fue corriendo a la cocina en busca del pedido de su amiga – parece que a Mikoto le sigues causando ternura hija – riendo de la cara sonrojada de su hija toma la taza de té.

Aquí tienes Sakurita disfrútala mucho – poniendo la taza frente a la pelirosa que la mira sorprendida por la rapidez de la que considera su tía le sonríe agradecida y toma su tasa que precisamente es rosa y tiene el nombre de la niña

Muchas gracias tía – sonriendo a su tía toma un bocado de pan relleno para comenzar a comerlo bajo la mirada enternecida de su madre y Mikoto

Al escuchar voces que se acercan a la sala donde están las invitadas y dueña de casa, se voltean a donde se escuchan las voces encontrando a tres niños, dos morenos y un rubio

Hola sakura-chan te extrañe – el rubio se acerco a su amiga que lo miro sonriente recibiendo el abrazo del rubio – estas más bonita sakura-chan dattebayo

Hola Itachi-san ,Sasuke-kun – el pelinegro mayor contando con 10 años se acerca a la pelirosa dándole un beso bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano menor que mira con el seño fruncido la acción de su hermano con la pelirosa que se sonrojo por el saludo que le dio el mayor en su mejilla

Porque no van a jugar al jardín si? – la madre de los pelinegros les dijo a los niños que al oír su propuesta sonrieron ampliamente y se fueron al jardín yendo por último el pelinegro menor - que sucede Sasuke-chan

Nada okaa-san – Sasuke suspiro audiblemente se acerco donde su madre y tomo un bocadillo que había ahí en la sala

Cuando salió Sasuke al jardín se encontró a la pelirosa junto a Naruto e Itachi sentados en ronda , estos oyendo atentos lo que les contaba la pelirosa cuando sienten al pelinegro acercarse , Itachi sonríe viendo la cara picara de la pelirosa

Nee Sasuke-kun me preguntaba si tu – la niña jugaba con sus manos nerviosa balanceándose atrás y adelante – si tu… te casarías conmigo?

QUEEE?! – a Sasuke al escuchar lo que la pelirosa dijo casi se va para atrás d ela impresión de la pregunta

Si Sasuke cásate conmigo – siguió insistiendo la pelirosa con los ojos cerrados

El pequeño Sasuke mira atónito a la pelirosa por semejante propuesta decidido a buscar ayuda mira detrás de esta encontrando a su hermano mayor con una sonrisa burlona y al rubio con la mandíbula desencajada mirando a la pelirosa que ignoraba lo que sucedia detrás de ella

Que no oíste Sasuke? Te casaras conmigo – dijo la pelirosa nuevamente

Reaccionando finalmente el pelinegro menor se planta firmemente frente a la pelirosa – NO!

Si! te casaras conmigo Uchiha – la pelirosa neciamente no quería ceder ante su impulso y es que desde que fue a la fiesta de su prima Konan con Nagato, el primo de su amigo Naruto , quiso que su futuro marido sea el pelinegro enfrente suyo – si lo harás seré tu esposa Sasuke

NOOOOO no quiero sakura – el joven menor de los Uchiha estaba al borde de la desesperación

SI – rebatió la pelirosa

NO, NO ,NOOOOOOOO – Sasuke ya soltaba lagrimas de frustración

SI , SI LO SERE – al ver que el Uchiha comenzaba a llorar ella también comenzó a derramar lagrimas silenciosas pero se las quita rápidamente para poder aclararle a su futuro marido que se casara con ella

Que NO! SAKURA NO! – Sasuke alejándose de sakura comienza a andar hacia su casa en busca de ayuda de su madre

Mama! Sakura quiere casarse conmigo – abrazando a su madre por las piernas el pequeño Sasuke comienza a llorar nuevamente – dile que NO! NO ME QUIERO CASAR CON ELLA!

SI LO HARAS SASUKE! – rebatió la pelirosa mirándolo viendo abrazado a su madre

Porque no quieres casarte con sakura sasu-chan? – pregunto Mikoto con una sonrisa divertida al ver la discusión de los pequeños niños

Porque NO! – Sasuke

Si nos casaremos – Sakura

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Sasuke

Si – sakura

NO! Y es mi última palabra sakura – dijo Sasuke muy enojado mirando a la niña que lo miraba atónita

Naruto quien fue traído arrastrado por Itachi, que por la conmoción no reacciono hasta escuchar la última palabra de Sasuke y ver como su amiga sakura se quedaba atónita decidió intervenir

Me casare contigo Sakura-chan – Naruto veía sonriente a su amiga que lo miraba interrogante – tendrás mi amor para siempre y tendremos narutitos y sakuritas tendremos una gran casa y… -

La pelirosa comenzó a llorar fuertemente alertando a su madre Mebuki que con una disculpa en voz baja hacia Mikoto tomo a su hija en brazos y salió de la casa Uchiha saludando

Bueno Naruto si Sasuke no se casa con Saku-chan, tendrás tu chance – Itachi mirando al rubio divertido que se encontraba un poco triste porque su sakura no haya aceptado casarse con el bajo la cabeza triste pero al escuchar el timbre y luego la voz de su madre Kushina se fue directamente hacia ella llorando en sus brazos

Kushina al recibir el abrazo de su hijo miro extrañada a la pelinegra que tenía en sus brazos a un Sasuke lloroso que seguía abrazando a su madre luego miro a Itachi esperando encontrarlo llorando , al no verlo , recordó a su amiga Mebuki que también iba en brazos con una Sakura llorosa . Itachi al ver a su "tía" Kushina confundida decidió explicarle

Sakura quiere casarse con Sasuke , Sasuke no quiere , Naruto quiere casarse con Sakura pero provoco que llore no obteniendo respuesta de Sakurita – Itachi explicando rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina trayendo consigo unos dangos y antes de subir la escalera – me pregunto quién se casara con Sakurita

_Años más tarde _

En una iglesia de Konoha se estacionaba un auto de donde bajaba una hermosa novia toda vestida de blanco con un vestido exclusivo hecho por Kurenai una famosa diseñadora, además de madrina de la pelirosa

Al entrar a la iglesia comenzó a sonar la música que anunciaba a la novia que caminando a paso pausado del brazo de su padre Kizashi, un empresario reconocido de Japón, sostenía firmemente a su única hija, su princesa.

Al acercarse al altar donde los esperaba el cura y el novio que la miraba con una diminuta sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos

Estas hermosa Sakura – dijo mirando los ojos jades de la novia su próxima esposa

Gracias tu también estas muy lindo – sakura mirando a su futuro marido con un brillo amoroso en los ojos

Comenzando la ceremonia donde los padres de ambos novios estaban emocionados el sacerdote llego a la parte más emocionante de la ceremonia

Sakura Haruno tomas por esposo a Sasuke Uchiha para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad en la pobreza como en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe? – pregunto el sacerdote

Si acepto – la pelirosa decidida miro a Sasuke que la miraba serio poniendo el anillo

Sasuke Uchiha tomas por esposa a sakura Haruno para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la pobreza como en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe? – nuevamente la misma pregunta para el pelinegro

Si acepto – dijo firme el azabache mirando a los ojos jades de su ahora esposa poniéndole el anillo

Lo que unió dios no lo separe el hombre pueden besarse – ambos unieron sus bocas en un dulce beso donde se demostraron todo lo que se aman, recibiendo aplausos de todos los presentes que siguiendo a los novios a la salida se les unieron a abrazarlos tirándole petalos de flores de cerezos

La pelirosa tirando el ramo hacia donde estaban sus amigas y demás personas que deseaban ser las próximas en casarse lo tiro cayendo en brazos de una pelinegra de ojos perlas que sorprendida miro a la pelirosa luego le sonrió

Te dije Sasuke-kun que me casaría contigo – dijo juguetona sakura

Hmp – emitió su clásico monosílabo para luego besar a la pelirosa – te amo

También te amo Sasuke-kun – la pelirosa mirando por la ventanilla como se van alejando de sus familiares y amigos recargándose en el hombro de su marido quedándose dormida al instante

Y lo conseguiste Sakura – el pelinegro tomando a la mano de su esposa y recargando su cabeza en la de la pelirosa se quedo dormido con ella soñando con su futuro juntos

…

.

.

.

_**Fin **_


End file.
